Stop
by Aki Griffin
Summary: Advice is needed for both sides of Reid and Tyler’s relationship. Reid/Tyler slash


Title: Stop

Chapter: One-Shot

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: Covenant

Pairing: Reid/Tyler

Rating: T 

Summery: Advice is needed for both sides of Reid and Tyler's relationship

Warnings: Starts off close to smut, but there isn't any actual smut, so the only warning is really slash, and some angst

Disclaimer: Not mine, fuck off

Dedication: Lindsey, because she really needed this. 3

XxXxXxthisisthebeginingxXxXxX

Tyler barely had enough time to close the door to their dorm room before Reid was on top of him, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Tyler blindly searched for the lock as Reid started pulling at his tie. Soon Tyler found himself under the older boy, panting as Reid places wet kisses on his neck. "Thank god it's Friday. We can fuck all night and not have to get up in the morning." Reid's hands started tugging at his captive's pants.

"Stop."

Reid pulled back. "What?"

"I said stop," Tyler repeated.

Reid sat back on his haunches. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to do this anymore, Reid."

"Do what?"

"Forget it." Tyler slipped out from under the blonde. "I'm going to up to Pogue's room for the night."

Reid could do nothing but stare as Tyler left, wondering what the fuck just happened. He thought things were going so well, but apparently Tyler didn't think the same.

Realizing that the only way to know what was going on was to talk to someone. Pogue was already taken, leaving only one other person.

"Fuck."

XxXxXxthisisapagebreakxXxXxX

Caleb opened the front door to find a shivering Reid on his doorstep. "Reid, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Caleb opened the door wider to let Reid in and led him into the warm living room. "What's so important?"

"It's about Tyler. I think he's mad at me, or doesn't want to be with me anymore, or something. I don't know."

Caleb sighed. "What happened?"

"We were just getting really into the mood, and suddenly he just tells me to stop, that he doesn't want 'this' and then he left. I don't know what's wrong."

Caleb looked at him for a few minutes. "How often do you two have sex?"

"What does that matter?"

"It does."

"Fine. I don't know, almost every night?"

"And how often do you take him out on dates?"

Reid stared at Caleb as if he had grown a second head. "Never. Dude, we're guys. Dates are what you take chicks on."

Caleb sighed again and closed his eyes. "He thinks you don't love him."

XxXxXxthisisapagebreakxXxXxX

Pogue wrapped an arm around Tyler. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"I know. But this is Reid we're talking about. You knew what you were getting into."

"But I thought he would at least love me. I didn't want it to be just sex."

Pogue tightened his arm around Tyler. "He loves you, Ty. He's just bad at showing it. And you know how dense he is."

"The only time he ever says it is when we're fucking. When we're not, I'm just his baby brother again," Tyler whispered. "I wanted a relationship, not just sex. I guess he really doesn't do that, does he?"

XxXxXxthisisapagebreakxXxXxX

"Why would he think that? He means the world to me!"

Caleb leaned his head back against the couch. "He's much more sensitive than you, Reid. He wants romance, not just sex. And you seem to be the only one who doesn't see that."

"What, you mean he wants flowers and shit?"

"That's a start. Try a movie, or dinner, or something that doesn't end in you two fucking. And tell him you love him for God's sake."

XxXxXxthisisapagebreakxXxXxX

"I'm sick of just being his useless little brother whenever he doesn't have his cock up my ass," Tyler sobbed.

Pogue pulled him close. "You know he doesn't think of you like that," he said softly.

"Seems like it sometimes," Tyler muttered, closing his eyes and clinging onto Pogue.

Pogue almost growled when he heard a knock on his door. "I'm going to go tell whoever it is to go away, okay? You just relax," he said softly as he positioned Tyler so he was laying on the bed. Tyler nodded a little and closed his eyes.

XxXxXxthisisapagebreakxXxXxX

Reid waited nervously outside of Pogue's door, scared both of what would happen when Pogue saw him, and even more scared of what would happen when Tyler saw him.

Pogue glared when he saw Reid and closed the door behind him so they could talk without Tyler hearing them. "Go away, Reid. You are the last thing Tyler needs right now."

"I know. And I know what's wrong. I want to fix it." Reid pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "Please let me see him?"

Pogue continued to glare at him for a minute before finally opening the door. "If you fucking hurt him again, Reid, I swear to god…" he hissed.

XxXxXxthisisapagebreakxXxXxX

Tyler didn't move when he heard the door again, figuring it was Pogue just coming back in. he was surprised when he felt something velvety brushed against his cheek.

"Wake up, baby boy," he heard. His brown eyes fluttered open to meet blue ones.

"Reid? I'm not up for this right now," Tyler muttered, burying his face into Pogue's pillow.

"Please, look at me?" Tyler had never heard Reid beg, so had no choice but to look. He gasped as he saw Reid holding the flowers. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?"

Tyler stared at the flowers. "Say it," he said simply.

"Say what? I love you?"

Tyler nodded.

"I love you." Reid placed a kiss on Tyler's cheek.

Tyler smiled and pushed himself into a sitting position. "I love you too…"

Reid grinned broadly. "How 'bout we go get some dinner?"

Tyler looked at his watch. "The dining hall is closed."

"I was thinking more of that little sea food place downtown."

"Like a date?"

"No."

Tyler's face fell.

"Not like a date. A date. No 'Like'."

Tyler launched himself forward into Reid's arms, crushing the flowers between them. "I love you."

"Love you, too, baby boy. Now come on, I'm hungry."

Tyler laughed and punched Reid gently on the shoulder before hugging him again.

XxXxXxthisistheendxXxXxX


End file.
